User talk:Jpx400
Talk Page Archive **2009-2010 **2011 Placido pic Actually, that's a good idea. I doubt a pic will ever show up, but if she's the only one missing, will be better to have a placeholder than not adding her at all :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) JonBenét Have found a pic, bigger and higher quality, of JonBenét Ramsey. In it, the kid is just a kid, w/o make up or ornaments (seeing children like those pageants are "used", gives me the creeps!). Would you mind if I change the one you picked for this one? - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Makes sense, found this one (think is the only one like this!) in a site in Spanish :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 10:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :This! User:Jpx400/sandbox_2 lol! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 12:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Reworking Bundy Vics Section Hey! I was wondering if I can rework the Known Victims section of Ted Bundy a little, because I find it overly complex than any other Known Victims sections I've ever seen. I've already asked Mvpl and she said it's okay, but she also gave me the option of asking you also since you write most of the Real-Life articles here. So, just in case, I decided to take the option. So, is it cool with you? UnSub-Zero 23:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Okay! I'll work on it, then! UnSub-Zero 23:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox and Prolific Hey! I've got a couple of questions to ask you: #Forgive me if this sounds stupid (and I guess that's what I get for still being a newbie) but how do you make a Sandbox? After writing the George Hennard article without a complete list of victims, which was supplied by the then-blacked out Wikipedia, I thought it'd be good if I make a Sandbox so then any of my Real People articles don't have to look awkwardly incomplete due to tight schedules the moment I publish 'em. #I know prolific means a serial killer has a LONG list of victims, but I made a random question to myself: what is the minimum amount of victims that will classify an offender as "prolific". 30 victims? 40? Or is there some other rule that makes these disturbed guys prolific? Thanks! UnSub-Zero 00:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the answers! UnSub-Zero 18:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hardin's I know. That's my way of giving the writer a bit of notice before deleting it, just in case they hadn't saved their work and want to post it somewhere else. Will delete it before I left for the day for sure ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Finished; Now What? Hey, I'm finished with my sandbox. Now how do I publish the article? Thanks! UnSub-Zero 02:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for the advice! It was really helpful. UnSub-Zero 03:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Resendiz's arrest pic Thank You for catching that!! I tell myself if I only do a mishap per month I shouldn't feel bad, but that was a big one! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Sandbox Whoa, that's weird! I happen to have a sandbox about Heriberto Seda also! Not sure if you knew that. It's okay if you proceed with it, though; you're way better at writing Real People articles than me. Plus, I've been interested in doing a sandbox for the Original Night Stalker. UnSub-Zero 02:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I'll do Sakakibara! And thanks! I knew I write well, but I had a feeling that your style of writing these kinds of articles make mine miniscule in comparison. Man, I think I have an inferiority complex... But thanks for lifting it. UnSub-Zero 04:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hamilton Bartholomew Answering the question you have left hanging with your edit! :D Nope, you're not the only one, but others had the opportunity to ask Breen Frazier about it: here is the answer and some other very interesting ones! A Thin Line Interesting tidbit about the unsub creation revealed by the writer during this chat :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:09, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Rampage Killer Check, me and UnsubZero are having a feud about what defines mass murderers. The thing is many mass murderers also belong to other pathologies; Andrew Kehoe was both a Spree Killer AND a Mass Murderer. When I put Mass Murderers category, I don't mean that the person is ONLY a mass murderer, that's just what he/she is along with other pathologies. I'm an expert on mass murderers, trust me. I proposed a compromise, I handle mass murderers and he handles the rest. Darth Kieduss the Wise 22:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Lipstick Killer Heirens has died today. When I've gone to the article to add his death date, I've seen you decided not to identify him as The Lipstick Killer. Not sure what your sources said, but that article from the Chicago Tribune sounds certain he was the one, and they point there were multiple fingerprints found to back that up. I'm leaving you here the article so you can made the changes needed if you think is appropriate :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I knew I was doing the best thing leaving this in your hands! :D Btw, just for curiosity shake, the article has been found and the link tweeted by Virgil Williams, CM writer extraordinary (@VirgilWilliams) ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Pssst... My "cheat-sheet", and way better than YT! → GO HERE (safe!) ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Some Questions Hey! I've got some questions for you: #I don't mean to insult your cause behind this, but if he hasn't been mentioned or referenced in the show, nor was he the inspiration for an unsub for the show (apparently), why'd you create The Boston Strangler article? Is it because his crimes were particularly infamous that he's bound to be referenced or be a source of inspiration for an unsub in the show's future? #I watched Snake Eyes again yesterday and came across a very interesting question that had been bungling around my head for the day: how'd Curtis get that watch he used to distract Eddie Langdon? I recall them stating earlier that the same watch was a very expensive model. And it had been stated that Curtis robbed the high-stakes gambler of $50,000 after killing him. I'm not sure of any other uses Curtis would have for that money, so I am gonna bet that that amount of money would be around the cost of that watch. Either that, or he somehow stole it. Anyway, my real question is: Would Curtis have killed the gambler first, took the $50,000 and used it to purchase the watch, and then kill Eddie Langdon? Forgive me if I missed any details; like I said, I watched it yesterday, and sometimes my memory can get a bit fuzzy in a day's time. Thanks! UnSub-Zero 23:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Those are reasonable responses. Thanks! UnSub-Zero 17:52, May 22, 2012 (UTC) You may like... A friend has passed me this link: http://www.lastingstatement.com/ I've not been able to browse more than the top of the page until I've gotten serious case of the "shudders", but as you're writing so many articles on Real Criminals, maybe you'll find it interesting... Maybe! On another note, please!!!!!!!!!!!, put pics on your articles! ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about the license. I chose the same as you do, and should be enough, as they've put it in a public place fist and you're NOT making any money from using it. In any case, if an owner has a problem, they can complain, we'll take that pic out and matter solved! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Scott Peterson Page Hey! I've been thinking about creating an article about Scott Peterson, who wasn't mentioned on any Criminal Minds episodes but was mentioned in the Suspect Behavior episode Jane, which would make it somewhat appropriate for this Wikia. What is your input on that? Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : All right! I'll be sure to check in with her then! Again, thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 09:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Who is Jeff Fahey? Seen your question and can't help but answer! Jeff Fahey is the actor that played Leo Kane in Minimal Loss ;-) Merging? Hey! I was thinking that the Ellen Russel and Darlene Beckett pages should be merged. After all, they committed all of their crimes together and did mostly everything with one another throughout the entire episode, much like Raymond Donovan and Sydney Manning. I asked Mvpl about this, but I'm still waiting for a response; in the meantime, I thought I'd ask for your opinion on that as well. Hope to hear from your opinion! UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Just saw your answer to UnSub-Zero. As I've said to him already, I like your idea the most about the articles, but I'm here to give you a bit of advice: forget YT, and as Canada is airing this season the eps on Tuesdays, on Wednesdays morning go here to look for it!! Works like a charm ;-)) :Thanks for the response! I think your solution is best appropriate, so I guess I'll just get onto creating an article about the team, then! Again, thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::After seeing what I've done, and you've had to correct, don't know if die laughing or hope for a hole to open on the ground and shallow me whole! *facepalm* Thanks!!! ::Have you seen the episode? :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Who? Hey! Did you manage to catch the name of the guy Reid mentioned at the beginning of the newest episode? I think it was Mark Hoff-something who was a sex offender, but my memory's just really fuzzy there. I left a question on the episode's talk page, but it appears no one's answered it, so I thought I'd go to you. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the response! The links are enough to help me write an article about the psycho. Again, thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Helmuth Schmidt You and UnSub-Zero are better than I'll ever be at the write-a-real-criminal-article business, so please, one of you complete the Helmuth Schmidt's article. Only information I've found, outside the one already linked in REFERENCES, is this one. Thanks! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Small advice Please, next time you undo an edit made from a logged in editor (no anonymous), explain in the summary why. Will help them learn/understand, and we'll avoid bad feelings. Thanks! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 18:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Evil Never Rests Just did. ;) UnSub-Zero (talk) 15:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Henry Lee Lucas Victims photo Hi I was wondering if you by chance knew who owned the copyrights of the Henry Lee Lucas Victims photo that you submitted for his section. I am making a documentary and would like to use these photos, if you could let me know at meenan.conor@gmail.com, thank you! 21:44, September 10, 2014 (UTC)Conor Meenan Welcome back It's nearly been a year since I last saw you on here. Good to see you're still alive! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 15:35, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, do continue with the Real Criminals articles! I've always loved yours. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:20, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Alcala video doesn't work The video presently linked on the Rodney Alcala page was taken down from Youtube by a copyright reclamation. I don't know how to replace it, but since you were the one that linked (uploaded?) the original, maybe you can replace it with this mirror, also from Youtube. Thanks and keep up the good work. EDIT: Silly PC! It was me. Sorry. Eljuma (talk) 02:23, March 3, 2016 (UTC)